Kids World's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
Kids World's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast is another Kids World crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, Tai, Alex, Tommy, Stan, Jesse, Reese, Ryndall, Mikey, and the rest of the characters) meet Belle and the Beast as they help them break the spell by love. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kids World's Adventures Team, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Makunga, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Abis Mal, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Injun Joe, Flintheart Glomgold, The Beagle Boys, Drake, Warren T. Rat, and Cat R. Waulthe Queen of Hearts, Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Emperor Zurg, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lord Rothbart, Shere Khan, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Clayton, Pete, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, Heather, Ichy and Dil,, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and the bad guys will guest star in this film. Gallery Pooh's_Adventures_of_Beauty_and_the_Beast_Poster.jpg Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_Beauty_and_the_Beast_poster.jpg Alex's_Adventures_of_Beauty_and_the_Beast_Poster.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-poster.jpg The_FT_Squad's_Adventures_in_Beauty_and_the_Beast.jpg bambi_and_his_ohanna_s_adventures_of_beauty_and_th_by_dragonfire810-d51lpya.jpg rapunzel_meets_the_beauty_and_the_beast_by_rapunzel018-d56o53v.jpg Beauty_and_the_beast.png Milo's_adventures_of_Beauty_and_the_Beast.jpg TLAoB&tB_poster.jpg Barney_&_The_ZOOMers'_Adventures_Of_Beauty_and_The_Beast.jpg Beauty_and_the_Beast.jpg DAoBatB_poster.jpg Huckle_and_Lowly's_Adventures_of_Beauty_and_The_Beast.jpg 393px-Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_of_Beauty_and_the_Beast.jpg Thomas_and_Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_of_Beauty_and_the_Beast_Poster.jpg Benny,_Leo_and_Johnny_BeautyBeastPoster.png Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Beauty_and_The_Beast.jpg Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Princess films